500 Days
by Donald.N
Summary: 500 days. That's all it takes. 500 days to fall in love. 500 days to experience the bliss, the misery, and the anger. 500 days of feeling like your heart is about to burst wide open because the guy right in front of you, is the one. Slash. Edward & Jacob.
1. Prolouge

Hi! This is kind of my first real fanfic. It's a mixture of a bunch of ideas I've had in my little mind. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I've always known. Known what you may ask? That the square root of Pi was 1.774. That the reason the sky was blue was because God knew it was my favorite color. And that I liked other guys. That boxers are way better than briefs. Wait, what? Oh yeah. I am definitely, unwittingly, and totally gay. It's actually funny, that as I admit these words out loud, I could never get the minor shiver out of my system. Ironic huh? Actually life is full of ironies, but I'll get into that later.

Living in sunny California for most of my life, I can tell you, fun in the sun isn't as it's made up to be. The weather is always too nice, and whenever it suddenly drops below 80 degrees, you think it's freezing cold and complain worse than Jane Eyre. I know, right? Grow a pair or something. And that's what I did. As soon as I was entering Junior year, I decided to make my own decision and leave; explore the world out there and find myself. How cliché. But as it turns out, my parents would only let me go, if and only if I went to live a relative. That either meant my Dad's sister in Wisconsin, or my mom's brother in Washington. Deciding there was no way in hell I was going to live in a place known for their cheese, I packed my bags for Washington. I tried to bring my entire closet, but then my mother scolded me; another about parents, they never make sense. I mean it was either bring my clothes with me, or leave them here for no one's use. I guess she's still hoping I'll get cold feet and return home within six months and stop making a "huge mistake". Ouch.

I mean I know it's sudden but it wasn't like my life was memorable in California. Straight A's. Moderate amount of friends. Normal amount of activeness in the community. Choir for church. Piano. But overall, not anything remarkable. Except maybe the lack of a dating life. I'm not saying that I haven't had a boyfriend or anything, just nothing serious.

Anyways, I got on the plane and headed to what was it? Forks? Heh, sounds like a place that doesn't eat soup a lot. As i left the airport, I turned to face my mom and dad.

"Make sure your brush your teeth! And wear clean underwear!"

"Yes, Mother dearest," I replied dryly.

"And if you find a girlfriend, no closed doors!" Oh yeah. My parents don't know I'm gay. It's not like they hate Homos or something. But I'm just... Scared. Scared that they won't accept me for my uniqueness, i guess. As sad as it sounds, I just don't know if they love me enough. ".. And call me every night!"

"You got it"

"Promise?"

"No Mom, I'm going to party all night and drink tons of Bloody Marys while I throw my phone outa the car window, while my friends are kicking in the front seat. Which seat should I take?"

"What?" exclaimed my mom.

"Just kidding mom!" I chided. "I love you."

"And...?"

"And you too Dad."

"Okay champ. It's time. I think they just called your flight." In the background, a petite blonde stewardess was saying somethign about priority passengers boarding first. Of course, my parents still think I'm a little child and placed me on the "unaccompanied minors" list. Story of my life.

As we said our last goodbyes, I looked around before wiping a tear. It's not like I was never going to see them again. I promised I'd come back to visit in winter. Lord know how cold it'll be in Washington. One final wave good-bye as I walked the turn. Wow. I'm actually free. I feel like just so incredibly free. Free to express myself. Free to... just say, "Hey. My name's Edward Cullen. And I'm gay." It's like the door to my cage has been open. Like I could spread my wings, and finally fly. Finally live. However, turns out I flew. And collided. Right into a wall. That wall? It's called love.

* * *

><p>So hope you enjoyed the Prolouge! I'm hoping it left you wanting more. I'm hopefully going to work on the next couple of chapters this summer vacation (What else would I do with my life right?) Please review, I love hearing feedback. My writing style is very different, so constructive criticism (Gentle now!) is appreciated :) And it really inspires me when I get reviews sooo hopefully I'm not just writing this story for myself myself out there!<p> 


	2. Chapter One

Thanks for all the reviews and feedback! They made my day :) Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Day One<p>

Silence. That was what I woke up to. Just pure, utter, silence.

I cracked open my eyes to look at the walls around me. All around me I saw a dismal grey and wallpaper with toy cars; it should be a crime to have such dreary walls. Deciding I'd eventually repaint the walls before winter ended, I began to make my way out from under the bed sheets, when I realized I sort of had a little issue. Stupid morning woods. I peeked down my checkered boxer and decided to entertain myself just a tiny bit. My hand made it's way down my torso, with the tips of my fingers slow grazing the skin just lightly enough to send a shiver up my spine. Then I feverishly rubbed soft cotton against my "little issue". I let out a low, moan just in case Uncle Charlie was still home. I closed my eyes and began thinking about Harry Louis and his amazingly toned body. As I was just to go in for a squeeze, I suddenly realized I'd be late for school if I wanted to finish the "job". The damn alarm clock on the charcoal nightstand beside me shined 7:16 and I still needed to shower.

As I rose up, I wondered if everyday would be like this. Turns out Charlie had already left for work; his job as chief of police had him out at random hour, which was fine. I mean, at home I was already use to the solitude.

Mom worked full time and Dad traveled for this job. I still remember the first time Mom started working full time again, I was about ten at the time. Dad was away on trip to Cincinnati and mom asked if I wanted a baby sitter. Thinking I had to be the coolest kid on the block, I said "Mommy! If I get a baby sitter, Timmy from next door will hear about it! And he doesn't have a babysitter! He says those are for babies!" Timmy was this kid that lived next to me. We were almost like brothers, you could say. Except I had the biggest crush on him when I was small.

"Alright. If you say so. If anything happens just call Mommy on her cell phone, okay? CELL. PHONE. okay sweetie?" (One time I tried to call her, dialing in the house phone number, while I was using the house phone so it didn't work out so well. Stupid answering machines. They're so confusing and they lead little children on to think their mommy doesn't recognize their voice.)

"Yups"

"And do you remember it?"

"Yups"

"What is it?"

"Uhhhhh. 555-5555?"

With a sigh, my mom corrected, " Shnookums, it's 555-5545."

"Oh."

"And if it's a big emergency call Ms. Applekay next door, okay? Her number should be written on the notepad in the kitchen." Mom forgot that Ms. Applekay AKA the local Cat Lady was fast asleep at 6 p.m. everyday everyday due to her new meds. But her cinnamon apple pies made up for it, so it was all good.

"Okay mommy! I love you!" as I ran to hug her legs.

Let's just say the next time she saw me, I was cradled in the corner of the closet, in the fetal position, perhaps maybe as I sucked my thumb or not. Damn door-to-door salesmen. I hope they all fall down a well.

Anyways, the morning of my first day to Forks High School, very original right? I got showered, dressed, ate some awesome toaster strudels with blueberry syrup and as I walked out the front door to my lovely new red pick up truck my uncle let me borrow until I can afford a new car. Or beg Mom and Dad for one. Maybe a silver volvo? In the mirror I looked over to do a spot check. Teeth? No spinach. Hair? Unfixable, as usual. Clothes? Simple tight v-shirt and distressed jeans, that may I say made my ass look pretty cute. Hopefully I can go shopping once everything's settled down.

On the way to school, I noticed how everywhere I looked, I was surrounded by green. Tall green trees of all kind surrounded my red car like a cavity surrounded by yellow teeth. And they were huge trees too. The only way you could climb them was if you were like superhuman, like a vampire or something.

Suddenly, the number of trees began to dwindle and out of no where, popped a huge ass sign saying "Forks High School: Home of the Spartans".

I guess this is the school. There were a few cars around me, probably due to the fact that my watch read 8:03. School started at 8, but luckily I have the freakish habit of getting my clocks five minutes early. Two minutes to park and power walk with swag to the office so you don't run like a idiot freshman who's late to class.

As I pulled into an empty parking space, I noticed a slim, black Harley Sprint motorcycle parked in the spot next to me. The only reason I payed attention was because whoever the owner was, they somehow managed to take up almost two spots. What a douche bag. They must a tiny penis to have a ride like that. And don't get me wrong, I mean I'm not judgemental or anything. I'm so far from it. I hate when people see me as the sloppy, don't-give-a-crap, druggie, but I had a really strong feeling whoever own that bike was a Class A, douche. Or just sucked at driving, because their parking was worse than the tiny Asian ladies back in California.

Walking into the halls, I got a lot of looks. Some were whispering, others staring. I even got a few fingers pointed at me. I guess the folks here are so boring, they frenzy at the sight of new blood. I just thought to myself,_ don't pay attention to them. Don't look at your shoes, they'll think you're some shy nerd. But don't walk too fresh. We don't need to reinforce the idea that everyone from California is a teenybopper. Oh! And breathe! That is very important as well!_

Too concentrated on my walk, I collided head first with a very firm, very muscular frame. It sent me backwards, and my notebook and books flew out of my hand.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" I apologized, while in the back of my mind I was thinking,_ Damn it! The whole school saw that! Great now I'm the clumsy dork. Why the hell would someone just be sta-_

I saw him.

"Sorry man. I gotta watch where I'm going." He said, as he helped me pick up my scattered array of papers and books. "My name is Jacob by the way."

TBC

* * *

><p>Okay! So I'm kind of having a debate on ending day one right here or making a continuation next chapter. Sooo please put in your ideafeedback/ critizism! Until the next chapter, Peace out!

"If a window of opportunity opens and the sun of hope shines in, don't pull down the shade."


	3. Chapter Two

Hi! Sooo, as you've all probably realized, my style is short and apparently a tease, just the way I like it. Sooo Love me, Hate me do what you want with me ;) Just make sure you review, maybe? :D

* * *

><p>Day One, continued:<p>

"My name is Jacob by the way"

"Uhh hi. My name's Edward. Edward Cullen. I'm Uncle Charlie's nephew. Oh well, I guess you could figure that I'm his nephew since I called him Uncle Charlie. He's the local chief of police. Maybe you've met him. I mean, met him as in a friendly way. Not like you've shanked someone and got caught by- Why are you nodding your head like that and smiling at me? Do I have spinach in my teeth? Because I swore I did a mirror check before i got in the car. Unless a bug somehow smashed it's self against my teeth. Oh God that's what happened! There's a freakin' bug in my teeth! Crap!-"

"I was told that smiling and nodding your head is the best way to make someone stop babbling," He chided in a smooth velvety voice, "But I starting to think it's not going to work with you."

"Oh crap. Sorry I have that tendency to talk a lot, really fast when I get nervous. It happens all the time. One time my mom was telling me that one day, my mouth would-" I stopped myself. Partly because he was doing that nodding and smiling thing, but mainly because I actually got a real good look at who my bumper-bumpee was.

Only two words came to my mind. Well two words and a bunch of dirty images. Hot Damn. Those jeans did him no justice. And that charcoal sleeveless tank top? Mmm! They hugged his body in all the right places. Was that an eight pack I saw there? Holy Crap! I barely have have a six pack, let alone an eight was right there, for the groping- I mean oogling. Crap I mean. Admiring? Is that a less creepy word? Damn, I barely know this god-like figure and already I'm mentally debating on what word to use to make me seem less like a pervert. OH FUDGE! I'm just thinking to myself! It's been a minute and now he probably thinks I'm a freak for staring at him!

Okay, I lied. It was more like only a few seconds but still! It seemed like eternity.

"Fuck. Are you okay? Did I really hurt you that bad?" He seemed to be concerned. "I mean, i know I got some muscles, but i didn't think I could do brain damage" He let out a low baritone chuckle that sounded sexier than Enrique Inglesias' smooth, inviting voice.

"Sorry. I don't know why I'm staring." Oh no. Worse thing to say.

"Wait, wah?"

"Ummm que?" Oh even worse. Resorting to talking in Spanish. That's just awful.

"Here. Why don't we start over. I'm Jacob Black. And welcome to Fork High School," He smiled as he held out his hand.

As I reached for his hand, I said "Well Jacob, I'm Edward Cullen. And I'm gay."

Hold on. Did I really just say that? Woah, I guess I'm taking that freedom crap I was talking about seriously. On the positive side, I felt amazing after I said those words. Like I was finally where I needed to be. Goodness, it almost made me want to burst into song.

On the negative, Jacob's hand slightly receded, as if he wasn't cool with it. But his face said other wise. Etched on that perfectly smooth complexion was a grin fully displaying his dazzling teeth.

"Well, that's cool. It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward" he said with an almost unusual wink.

And was it me or is he shaking my hand way too long? I let go and said, "Well Mr. Black, you wouldn't happen to know the way to the office would you?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Follow me" Again another damn wink. I wish I could say he pulled my hand and we ran off into the sunshine, with the song "Teenage Dream" playing in the background, but sadly fate's not a freaking miracle worker. Otherwise the world would be one big fat rainbow.

He effortlessly "walked" while I tentatively scurried, trying to up his his huge strides with my a-little-faster-than-normal pace. For guy that's shorter than me, he seemed to cover a lot more ground in a single step, almost super-humanly if that's even a word.

The halls were surprisingly vacant, so i peeked at my white watch. 8:09. Jacob was late and I questioned why he'd go out of his way to show me the office. He could have just given me direction. Well not really because it seemed like we were walking through a maze with all the twists and turns we were taking.

Consumed in my thought, I didn't realize Jacob had stopped and I, being the clumsy idiot that I am, walked right in him again. Luckily, none of my papers scattered out of my hands. But when I nudged off his neck, I caught the aroma of something amazing. The scent was perfectly orgasmic. It caused me to yearn, to thirst for this beautiful sex icon in front of me. I wanted to tackle him down to the ground, and have my way with him, over and over. Until he screamed my name until his throat became raw.

He turned around said, "Well this is it. Right through that down is the infamous Principal Swan. She's known for being a super bitch. Just don't get on her bad side."

I laughed. "Thanks, I'll remember to turn on the charm."

_Like you haven't been trying already._

"Well maybe I'll see you around sometime, Eddy" He grinned with a wink.

Eddy. As much as I hated that nickname, and believe me I hated it. I distinctly remember 4th grade, the playground. All the kids would say, "Eddy's got cooties!" Just because I recieved a kiss on the cheek from the teacher. Miss DeAngelus was thanking me for picking flowers for her. They weren't very original, but still it was cruel! From since on I slightly cringe when a someone tries to kiss me on the cheek and I absolutely despised the name Eddy.

But hearing it roll off the tongue of Jacob Black. Well it went straight into my ears and down my pants.

Bam. It hit me. I am totally and completely head of heels for you, Jacob Black.

* * *

><p>So, this was the outcome of a "compromise" because I felt kind of bad if I only gave you chapter one as day one, so I hope people are content. Perhaps enough to review and leave some feedback? :D Love ya!<p>

"Time goes by so fast, people go in and out of your life. You must never miss the opportunity to tell these people how much they mean to you."


End file.
